Pie Day
by SlytherinPyrokinetic
Summary: After having a strange dream about pie, Dean wakes up with a huge craving for it. A silly one-shot about how Dean wants his pie, but a job gets in the way. Written for my creative writing class, so the job is very minorly detailed. Not a pairing story.


"So you were chased by a rabid apple pie...?" Sam Winchester questioned with an arched eyebrow, his face twisted with confusion.

"Uh, yeah. You heard me." Dean lounged back in his chair, nodding at his younger brother.

"Dude, what did you eat before you went to bed?" Sam shook his head as he looked back down at the file he was reading while Dean had told him about his acid trip of a dream. Dean shrugged.

"Not pie." He kicked his feet up on the top of the table and tipped the chair back, finding a balance to keep him from falling. "Man, I want me some pie now." He said to himself, looking up at the lights on the ceiling.

"Dean. Could you maybe help me out here?" Sam asked irritated, trying to work while his brother daydreamed about pie.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He said with a light nod and let his feet and chair fall forward in a regular sitting position again. "What're we looking for again?" He asked, in which he earned a glare.

"Are you sure you're not still in pie land?" The taller Winchester asked sarcastically. He sighed. "There's something going on and it doesn't look like it's stationary." He reminded him.

"Pie land..." Dean mused, a daydream-like smile spread across his face. "Alright, that's it. I'm gettin' me some pie." He said as he promptly stood from his seat.

"Dean, really?" Sam questioned, eyes looking up from the paper he was reading while his older brother stood.

"The world's goin' to Hell, Sammy, I'm getting me some pie." He repeated while walking towards the door. "You comin' with or are you gonna be the good nerd and finish your research?" He asked, turning his head back.

"Dean, he world's going to Hell and it's our job to stop it." Sam watched him as he walked. A small grin grew on Dean's face again.

"I think the world can spare twenty minutes for me to get some pie." He walked out of the door. Sam sighed heavily, for a minute he just looked at the door. He heard the roar of the '67 Impala start. There really was no stopping him now, was there? Sam's eyes looked back to the paper.

* * *

Highway to Hell was funnily playing in the Impala as Dead drove down the empty road. He was singing along loudly, not a care in the world right now, aside from getting some pie. Almost there. He was still deciding what kind to get. Apple, pumpkin, cherry. Too many choices. The music was so loud that he almost didn't hear his phone go off. He glanced at the caller ID before picking up.

"Want me to pick you up somethin'?" He jokingly asked, barely even turning the music down.

"No. Dean, I figured it out. You need to get back here. We don't have much time." Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was always nagging, all work no fun.

"Yeah, I'll be back in fifteen. I'm almost there."

"Dean, we have thirty minutes. This thing's gonna change and it's gonna be impossibly hard to get rid of once it does." A groan came from Dean. Sam rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. The pie will be there later."

"Alright, alright." He said annoyed. A muttered 'Damnit' could be heard before Dean could hang up. Dean tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and took the next opportunity to turn around. It just so happened to be making a U-Turn in the middle of the empty road.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside with his bag hanging over his shoulder. He had what they had of what they needed for the job. There were just a few things to grab, hopefully they can get it in time. It was nearly ten minutes later when the roar of the impala drew closer, then stopped in front of him. Quickly, he got in the passenger's seat.

"Keep straight, second right." Sam instructed. Dean did as was told. "Do you think Cas will be able to grab a few things for us?" He asked Dean, looking over at him.

"Who knows. You never know with him these days." Dead replied, irritation in his voice. Sam sighed.

"Look, you need to at least try to ask." Dean glanced over at his brother for a quick glance.

"Why the hell do I have to ask?"

"Because he listens to you."

"Not recently, he's been MIA for quite a while, if you haven't noticed." Sam shook his head and looked out the passenger window, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright, I'll ask him." Dean wore a small smug smile. "Cas, if you're out there, we could really use your help right now." They waited. For minutes there was nothing but low sound of the music Dean had playing. Sam turned to Dean again. "I told you he on-" He jumped. They both did as the loud sound of feathers ruffling rang from the back seat. Castiel appeared sitting in the middle. Sam's head snapped back while Dean's eyes shifted to the rear-view mirror.

"I've brought the final ingredients. I would have come earlier but some of it was...difficult." Cas had a brown paper bag in his lap. The two boys up front looked surprised. Yet they were okay with this.

The impala continued down the road, exceeding the speed limit by at least 20 mph. It wasn't such a big deal, since it was an empty back road. They arrived at the address with fifteen minutes to spare. Barely enough time, according to Sam. Cas had agreed to track down and bring the changing creature to the empty warehouse room while Sam and Dean set everything up for the ritual. With another ruffling of feathers, Castiel and the deranged monster arrived. The angel set the other man in a seat and chained him. Then the ritual began.

Sam had spoken the words as quickly as he possibly could. The brothers had shed their blood, nothing new to them, after the words were spoken, dropping a few drops each into the concoction they put together. The mixture was injected into the creature's arm. It cried out in agony, shivering in pain. Soon enough, it began to change. It changed back into the human it was before he was attacked. Unconscious the man sat in the chair.

"Hey, cas, could you take him back to wherever he came from?" Dean asked, seeing that the angel could handle that much quicker and easier than the boys, long before the man became conscious again. That also meant they wouldn't have to answer any weird questions. Without a word, Castiel agreed, carrying out the task asked of him. The two disappeared with the sound of ruffling feathers.

Dean hurried back outside, nearly yelling at Sam to hurry up.

"Relax, Dean, i'm right here." Dean was already in the car, which was started. Sam was just walking out to it.

"This place closes at seven. Look at the time. Let's go." The elder brother hurried his younger brother. With a roll of his eyes, Sam entered the car. The second his door was shut, Dean took off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the humming roar of the impala lowered to a purr and then ceased as the car was put in park and turned off in the parking lot of the restaurant. It was ten to seven. Just in time for pie.

Dean entered the building first, eager to get his pastry seat. His eyes locked onto the glass dish where the pie usually sat. It was empty.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Dean grumbled as he stopped dead in his tracks. Sam stopped behind him, but his eyes were on something else.

"Uh, Dean..." He said, cautiously.

"What." He snapped. Sam pointed past his head in direction of the counter. There sat the king of Hell himself, Crowley. The one man set on destroying the Winchesters. And there he was, indulging himself on the very last piece of pie.

"Son of a..." The demon noticed and turned, wearing a grin on his face.

"Hello, boys."


End file.
